An Ambitious Endeavour
by defyingnormalcy
Summary: Sharon and Andrea de-stress after an exceptionally long day; happy, domestic, fluffy smut with Hobbs/Raydor as an established couple.


"Now _that _is a sight to come home to," Andrea proclaimed as she took in the view before her.

Andrea licked her lips and allowed her gaze to rake over the image of a very naked Sharon Raydor lounging in her bathtub. Suddenly any lingering frustration from work melted away; only Sharon seemed to have that very powerful affect on her.

Sharon smirked at her companion. "You did say to make myself at home," she reasoned. The soft, seductive tone of her voice sent shivers up and down Andrea's spine.

"I did," Andrea confirmed as she shed her blazer and rolled up the sleeves of her crisp white blouse. And indeed, Andrea had been so excited for their first weekend alone together that she must have repeated the phrase a dozen times already.

"Long day?" Sharon asked as she arched her back and stretched her legs so that her shapely calves were completely visible above the thick blanket of bubbles.

"Far too long. I hate being called in on weekends," Andrea grumbled as she kneeled on the rug in front of her tub. "But anyway, work is over. I want to forget about it. I'd much rather focus on the very beautiful woman in front of me right now," she said.

Sharon trailed a damp bubble-covered hand across Andrea's forearm. "I'm glad that you're home now. I was starting to miss you," she said, bringing herself closer to Andrea as she did.

Andrea met her halfway in an unhurried kiss. She trailed a hand across a warm cheek to play with a damp strand of hair that had escaped Sharon's messy up-do. Gently, she tucked it behind Sharon's ear before continuing her caress down Sharon's neck.

Sharon hummed as they parted. "That's nice," she whispered. Moments later she moaned softly as Andrea's lips joined her hand on Sharon's neck. "That's very nice."

Andrea chuckled. "You look incredible in my tub by the way. What can I do to persuade you to be here every day when I come home?"

Sharon laughed, rich and loud. "Not much to be honest. I love baths; they're my favourite way to relax. I was maybe a little too eager to raid your bubble bath stash this evening."

Andrea pulled back slightly; her hand rested against Sharon's shoulder and began to lightly massage the muscle. "Did I interrupt your relaxation session?" she said, teasingly slightly.

Sharon let out a groan as Andrea hit a sore muscle with her skilled fingers. "No, actually I was just sitting here…thinking," she said with a devious smile.

Andrea put a little more pressure behind her movements, loosening the muscle further. "What were you thinking about?" she asked, already knowing the answer.

Sharon's response was a sultry quirk of her eyebrow.

"Ah, I see," Andrea murmured. She halted her massage to gently trail her hand across Sharon's sternum; her fingers glided easily over Sharon's damp skin thanks to the rich lather across her chest. She could feel Sharon's heartbeat increase as she ghosted her fingers across the side of her breast. "Were you thinking about this?" Andrea asked quietly.

Sharon let out a breathy, "Yes," and arched into Andrea's gentle touch.

"I was thinking about it too," Andrea confessed as she swept her thumb across Sharon's erect nipple. "I was so mad when my boss called me this morning to come in. I was so warm in your arms; I didn't want to leave the bed. I wanted to stay and make love to you all morning."

"All morning?" Sharon asked with a giggle. "That's quite ambitious."

Andrea flashed a grin, the kind she used when she was cross examining a witness on the stand. "We're both ambitious women. I actually think that we could have exceeded my plans."

"Oh I have no doubt about that Counselor," Sharon purred. She tilted her head upwards to capture Andrea's lips again; she moaned as Andrea's tongue teased her own with gentle flicks.

Andrea cupped Sharon's breast, she groaned at the feel of the soft, heavy flesh in her hands. She'd always been exceptionally appreciative of women's breasts, and Sharon's were nothing short of magnificent. She rolled and pinched Sharon's nipple between her thumb and forefinger; a surge of arousal ripped through her as Sharon moaned against her lips.

"I…definitely…was thinking about that," Sharon panted. She began rolling her hips under the hot water and slippery bubbles, causing some of the water to spill out, splashing Andrea. "Sorry," she murmured, yet she made no effort to still her movements.

Andrea chuckled. "If you wanted me to take my top off you could have just asked." She tugged lightly on Sharon's flesh, eliciting a whimper from her partner.

With trembling fingers, Sharon reached for Andrea's hand and guided it down her stomach, towards her parted legs. "I thought about this too," Sharon said raggedly.

Andrea groaned as Sharon guided her fingers across her damp sex. She could feel Sharon's wetness coating her fingers even under the hot water. Her arm and shoulder protested as she tried to penetrate Sharon; she huffed in annoyance.

"It's okay, just touch me," Sharon said, sensing Andrea's frustration. She tilted her hips so that Andrea could access Sharon's clit.

Sharon sighed as Andrea's fingers circled and rubbed her clit. She had to admit, there was something very erotic about not quite being able to see Andrea's movements under the water; it forced her to focus on the physical sensation alone.

"Good?" Andrea asked as she nosed aside the damp tendrils of hair on Sharon's neck. Sharon normally preferred penetration as well as having her clit touched but unless Andrea wanted to dislocate her arm, that just wasn't going to happen in their current position.

"Yeah," Sharon said, "Just keep touching me. I can come like this."

Not needing to be told twice, Andrea ignored the strain in her arm and redoubled her efforts. "Come for me honey," she whispered against Sharon's sweat-slicked neck.

Sharon bit her lip in concentration and jutted her hips forward again; she'd been so turned on before Andrea even got home that she knew she wouldn't last long. She'd been thinking about how nice it had been to wake up, bare limbs delightfully tangled, in Andrea's bed. She'd been thinking about their explosive evening the night before, how Andrea had brought her to orgasm again and again, menopause be damned, and how delicious it had been to return the favour.

Andrea put a bit more force behind her caresses and Sharon felt her orgasm begin to approach. She grasped the sides of the tub to steady herself as pleasure sliced through her limbs, leaving her breathless and dizzy.

Andrea awkwardly retrieved her arm and shook it out a few times, willing the blood to flow properly again. Her other hand brushed Sharon's bangs out of her face.

"Your blouse is ruined," Sharon said between pants. "I'm sorry," she added, looking at the delicate fabric guiltily.

"Don't worry about it. It was totally worth it," Andrea said as she unbuttoned and discarded the now ruined blouse.

Sharon shifted in the tub so that she could reach Andrea's nearly bare upper body. "Water's getting cold," she said. "And I believe that you mentioned a highly ambitious endeavour that you wish to accomplish."

Andrea's hands covered Sharon's, which were resting overtop her hips. "Yes I believe I did. You wouldn't happen to be interested, now would you Captain?"

"Oh yes. And while we've unfortunately missed our opportunity this morning, what do you say to exceeding your highly ambitious plans this evening?" she asked as she tugged Andrea's body even closer so that she could trail her lips across her bra-encased breasts.

Andrea groaned at the sensation of Sharon kissing and caressing her. "That is a fabulous idea." She blindly reached for the towel resting against a nearby chair, "Bed. Now," she grumbled as they helped each other up.

Sharon chuckled against Andrea's flushed cheek. "I'm so glad that we're in agreement Counselor."


End file.
